


Lost and Found

by AceQueenKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wanda Meets Her Brother from a Different Dimension's Mother, lost and found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: She wasn’t sure what she expected when she went through (well, was shoved through) Thanatos’ dimensional portal; she certainly was not expecting to end up at the top of Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters. Or at least, that's what she thought the helicopter pad on the roof said. Had she not been suffering a hell of a migraine from being socked through a literal dimensional door, she might have given thought to the fact that it was rather strange that this old house had a helicopter landing pad.Of course, even if she hadn't been dimensionally concussed, she probably wouldn't have had much time to think about it anyway. Because then, the floor exploded.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



She wasn’t sure what she expected when she went through (well, was shoved through) Thanatos’ dimensional portal; she certainly was not expecting to end up at the top of Xavier's Home for Gifted Youngsters. Or at least, that's what she thought the helicopter pad on the roof said. Had she not been suffering a hell of a migraine from being socked through a literal dimensional door, she might have given thought to the fact that it was rather strange that this old house had a helicopter landing pad.

Of course, even if she hadn't been dimensionally concussed, she probably wouldn't have had much time to think about it anyway. Because then, the floor exploded.

It outright rippled out from under her, instantaneously annihilating the old tiles and sending her sprawling out into the air. She waved her arms, trying to summon her hex power - and then someone grabbed her.

She blinked and turned, expecting to find Captain or Widow or perhaps even Clint or Thor.

She did _not_ expect what she saw.

He looked a bit different, this Pietro, but it was him. The outfit was dorkier, true, and the hair was longer, and those glasses - well, those were definitively new. But it was him, and Wanda could barely believe it.

He didn't look at her, looking ahead, presumably toward where he was running. That changed though, the moment Wanda put her arms around his neck.

"Pietro," she said, clinging to his neck. "Is it really you?"

"I'm Peter," he said, awkwardly, placing her on the ground. "Be right back."

"What?"

She blinked and he was gone, back into the half exploding building. She watched him come out, two students under his arms and understood. "Wait for me!"

She jumped into the air, hex power coursing through her. She couldn't go super-fast, of course, but she could slow time enough to keep up with him - mostly.

It took them - well, in real time, it took them only a few seconds to empty the school. It certainly felt like longer, though; she forced herself to congregate on the task at hand, but she couldn't stop smiling. It was him, really him!

She was afraid to leave his side for more than a second, worried he would disappear the second she turned her back. She'd lost him once. She wouldn't lose him again.

\- - -

"So," she said, awkwardly. They'd been walking together, two halves of torn apart wholes. They hadn't spoken, not really, after talking to the other students. “This is going to sound crazy.”

“Crazier than my twin sister coming back to life after I saw her burn to death?” He asked; she couldn’t see behind those goggles, but she was pretty sure his eyes were watching her very, very closely.

“Well, maybe,” she said, rubbing her arm. She felt suddenly self-conscious, which was a bit of a joke when she was surrounded by students who all had abilities as unique as her own. “I mean, I lost my Pietro - I mean, my Peter, too, in my dimension.”

“In your dimension?” Peter pulled off his goggles and whistled. “I’ll give you credit for that, this is hard to believe.”

“Can I – can I tell you?” She reached out a hand, worried about what she would do without his support. The dimensional gate was gone, and she didn’t know if the Avengers were coming for – if they _could_ come for her.

“Sure,” he said, grabbing her hand. The world blurred around them and by the time Wanda could make out their surroundings again, they were in a cafeteria restaurant. Pietro waved a card into a card reader and a woman showed them to seats.

“No point on talking on an empty stomach,” he said and shrugged. “Now, tell me everything.”

And she did.


End file.
